My wonderland for Deadmen
by WretchedEgg15
Summary: This story follows the events of the manga but One major change, it was a character based on my characteristics who befriended Shiro as a child rather than Ganta. So follow Derek Rayson as he handles the events of Deadman Wonderland with his cold, egotistical and sadistic yet caring personality. Watch him balance his search for the red man and the quiet prison life he wants.
1. prologue and chapter 1- The red man

My Wonderland for a Deadman

 _A personal Deadman Wonderland fanfic - 1st in a series of personalised fanfictions_

 _About_

So you'll probably want to know what you're getting into here. This isn't going to be some fuck fest where I put myself and the various characters into lewd scenarios. Yet they'll be romance because Shiro is, in my eyes, damned near perfect. Now onto the actually plot. My Wonderland will follow the events of the manga with one major change. Ganta never met Shiro, It was me, or a character representing my characteristics at least. This will obviously cause both minor and major changes. Just as an example, I'm not the nicest person in the world. I won't be trying to save everyone like Ganta does. So the events that unfold will change drastically but this is a fanfic after all, it's kinda the point. I'd also like to point out two things. Firstly. this is a first for me. I have never written anything in my life, not including those short stories you're forced to right in school. So bear with it. And this will be a first in a series of fanfics that will all follow the same pattern. The protagonist of various amine and games being replaced by me. Now you'll probably be wondering why I've decided to start with my all time favourite manga, surely I'd want it perfected. I've asked myself the same and the answer is that I'll, _hopefully,_ find this an easy task and that it will just come to me as I write. That said, each stories will only be related by the protagonist, they'll probably have the same name because it took me until halfway through my first attempt (I accidently deleted everything) to think of a name. I'll probably explain some changes as side notes, just so you get to know me better as well as my mindset

Prologue - The Red Man

I am sat at my desk with my earphones in, playing a game on my tablet waiting for homeroom to start. The sun was glaring through the windows making it hard to make out the screen. I stash the tablet in my bag and place my head on my desk. "Hmm, let me guess, late night and early morning?" I groaned and looked up at my classmate. "You should either stop spending all night playing games and jerking off to your 2D girlfriends or skip training on a morning once in awhile." I place my head back on my desk and planned on multiple ways on filling his pathetic life with despair. How to break him and make him know that I'm not the person to cross.

He was about to grab me when the teacher entered, "Himura-kun to your seat and Rayson-kun get your head up and music off, Homeroom is starting." He glared at me and knocked my MMA gloves off the hook on my desk as he walked off. After the usual formalities the teacher started blabbing on about the field trip we're going on. I'm just tuning in and out while thinking about nothing. "As for the groups…" Now, this is going be a problem. I'm more on the anti-social side and don't really fit in exceptionally well. I've always distanced myself from everyone since I moved here. I lived in Britain for the first 5 years of my life. But my dad moved here for work purposes. Some unbelievably high paying security job at a science facility. I knew I spend quite a bit of time there but I can't remember any of it. This was before the earthquake that destroyed it all and killed my father. I was offered a flight back home but I decided against it, I wasn't going to start again for the second time.

The teacher had finished talking and everyone was preparing for the lesson. I was approached by a classmate. "Looks like you're in our group, We haven't really spoke much. I'm ganta" He extended his hand and I reached out to shake it in return. But I stopped in my tracks.

I heard the song in the distant. I felt like I'd heard it before. I know I've heard it before. My head started to hurt. And then he appeared. The red man raised his arm and everything went black. I came to moments later. Blood was everywhere, tables and chairs flung to one side of the room. Corpses littered and mangled all over, arms without bodies. And at the centre of the room, The Red Man. Once a gain he raised his arm but this time his palm was open. Floating in it was a blood red crystal. He grinned at me, it was a grin I knew well as I've did it myself many times and I knew this was going to hurt.

Chapter 1 - To deadman wonderland

I woke up in a hospital bed. Two police and a man in a suit were here with me. "Derek Rayson, I'm your court appointed lawyer. You've been charged with mass murder." The words bounced around my head for a bit then it hit me like a train. Everything that just happened. I was about to plead innocence but I stopped myself. We were on the third floor. If I said a flying red man did it I'd look crazy. I feel my chest to check any damage. Nothing, no wound, scar or red crystal. I just nodded my head in understanding. He motioned his hand towards the door and let out a grin. I didn't like it, he was scheming.

All the way to the court I was finding something, _anything,_ to prove my innocence. Nothing came up. The whole event didn't make sense so it would be impossible. I just give up. When I was asked, I just pleaded guilty. I held my head high. I wasn't going to beg, cry or plead. I was sentenced to death at deadman wonderland. I know what that meant, how the death penalty worked there, what CP was and, most importantly, how brutal my upcoming days would be. Yet I have hope. I have a chance. A chance to plot, to train and find out what happened in that classroom.

The bus is quiet. They is many other convicts here yet it all seems as if they've tried to put as much distance between me as possible. I don't blame them. I murdered a classroom full of people and someone's probably in here because of a petty reason.

We were lined up against a wall and handed a bag. A lady approached us and addressed herself as Chief Warden Makina then start explaining how the collars we had fitted on us work. She was young, quite attractive but her boobs must have been a G-cup at the least, how does she carry them? is her spine ok? Shaking my head trying to rid myself of impure thoughts, I hear someone trying to get someone's attention but I pay no notice. I immediately regret that when I'm knocked on my ass and the contents of my scatter all over. The person pushing the trolley is all apologetic and is helping me recollect my stuff. The warden shadow is cast over us "I'll give you one chance, return what you stole and I'll let it slide." Her voice was calm yet powerful. Trolley boy goes to respond "I don't kn…" His voice was cut short when the warden abruptly slashed through his shoulder. Everyone looked in panic as guards rushed to drag him to the infirmary. "Everyone is dismissed!"

And with that my life as an inmate has started.

Next Chapter - "One new friend but many enemies" will be here next week


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - One new friend but many enemies

I am sat on my bunk, reading through the manual given to the inmates. I have read it three times already but I'm bored. They tried to make the guide cute almost like it wasn't given to a bunch of thieves, murderers and rapists. I wonder if the tourists get the same one.

"CRASH!" The window of my cell just smashed open and with it came a girl. I stare at her in awe. She was beautiful. Her skin was a pale white. No, it wasn't just her skin, her hair too. It was extraordinary. The reached down to her knees yet it was clean and tidy. Her eyes were a magnificent red. She was wear a skintight peach bodysuit with red patterns on them. I trace the patterns with my eyes as they spiral round her arms, chest and legs. She wore adorable brown mittens and a white neck warmer. She didn't have anything on her feet and you can see dirt were she's obviously been walking. I realise that there isn't a cut from when she smashed through my window.

I have so many questions but I go for the basics first. Or I tried to before she pounced on me. "Derek!" Her voice was sweet and innocent almost childlike. More importantly though, she knew my name. I pry her from me, "How do you know my name?"

She places her hand on my chest "Because Shiro and Derek made a promise to be friends a long time ago." I didn't remember this or her. I doubt i'd forget her but she knows my name. A trap. Thoughts overwhelm my head, images of a lab, my dad. Arghh, I grab my head to try and numb the pain but a voice snaps me out of it " A ward is on work duty" I look at her, it's a guard, then back at shiro. But she was gone. I face the guard and say "Sorry, I've just got here, I'll head there now."

I try to collect my thoughts but they is too much going on, this prison, the red man and that girl. Every time I try to remember how I know her it just hurts. Oh well, I won't try too hard I'm sure it will come to me. "Derek!" Her voice again. I look up to see her falling from the sky. I drop and spill the wheelbarrow and go to try and catch to break her fall. It was futile but it didn't matter, she was completely fine. "How did you jump from the roof and not die?"

She looks like she's thinking but then just dismisses it and holds out her hands "Snack time!" I gratefully take the sweet bun and thank her. She just smiles "Snacks are always better with friends." Her smile is calming and it seems to put me at ease. It's unusual but I kinda like it.

"Hey, who said you can take a break?" A group of three were approaching angrily. "Hey, wait, aren't you the person who killed all his friends? How does it feel to be hated so much?" He goes to take a step forward but Shiro jumps in front and shoves him down. "He didn't kill all his friends, I still like him!" The fat one goes to punch her but she gracefully weaves out the way and follows up with a kick to head, knocking him clean out. A shovel comes swinging towards her head but I step in a grab it. A yank it out his hand and whack it across his face. I go to drive the shovel down on his throat. "You little bitch!" His shouts draw my attention to see Shiro be hit over the head with a brick. She goes straight down. I ignore the one I'm standing over and tackle Shiro's opponent to the ground. I grab what's left of the brick and beat it across his face over and over again. I enjoyed watching the life of one who dares bring harm to me drain from him in a pool of blood. I check on Shiro to find she's just asleep, muttering something about sweets.

"BOOOOM!" The upper construction site just exploded. It's going to fall. "Shit, Shiro we have to move, wake up!" It was no use she was in too deep of a sleep. Urgh, my chest starts to hurt. "I'm not dying here!" I feel an excruciating pain flow through me, yet at the same time it makes me feel powerful. I look up at the falling debris, raise my arm, another explosion occurs. But this was a different. I think, I think i caused it. I feel faint.

Chapter 3 - A race for survival - 3/6/17


End file.
